The reported 2008 estimated population size in Baltimore City is 636,919 residents. African Americans represent 63.6% of this population with approximately 44,807 of these residents 65 years of age and older. Hispanics represent 2.7% of the City's population, with approximately 448 of these residents at least 65 years of age. In Prince George's County approximately 62.7% of the residents are African American with 41,172 of these residents 65 years of age and older, and almost 7.12% are Hispanic with 1,988 of these residents 65 years of age and older. Approximately 2.61% of Prince Georges County residents represent multiple races (1). According to Martinez and Carter-Pokras (4), the Hispanic population in Baltimore City is believed by many to be substantially undercounted due to legal status and immigration concerns. Many believe the same Is true for Prince George's County.